Unchained Melodies
by Moyashi1611
Summary: OC What will happen if Allen's sister joins in the war against the Millennium Earl? Madrielle Walker, a new exorcist who enters the Black Order at such a chaotic time. Will her involvement affect the war much? Constructive criticisms are appreciated. AU!
1. Chapter 1 When it All Starts

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM or any of its characters~

Un/chained Melodies

Chapter 1 - When it All Starts

Madrielle roused with a jerk, her face sticky with perspiration. It took her a minute to register that she was actually fine, that the unwarranted fear she felt before awaking was probably a piece of her own overactive imagination. It was pitch black around here – the only light around her belonging to those of the stars in the skies, and even those were not strong enough to illuminate the town below it. Madrielle grumbled softly under her breath.

This was not the first time Madrielle awoke abruptly. In fact, she could hardly remember herself having a decent nights rest, ever since that stranger visited her months ago at the orphanage, where she both worked in and grew up in.

'_Is Madrielle Walker in?" a red haired stranger called out in a gruff voice, a cigarette in his mouth as he tried to be heard over the ruckus made by the little ones frolicking around the modest sand pit and playground that lay beyond._

"_Yes!" Madrielle answered, opening the door with one hand, the other jiggling a wailing Tommy lightly. He had just started teething and thus cried and fussed, refusing to sleep. "May I help you?"_

_Her gaze strayed to the cigarette. "And..I'm sorry, but can you please put that away? At least away from the infants. It's bad for them."_

_She kept her voice __polite, but firm. The man looked at her strangely and slowly stomped out the cigarette under his boots. "Anyway, I'm here go give you this," he said, fastening a crystal bracelet made of bright yellow and, darker orange stones around her wrist with a stern warning. "Never take it off."_

"_Why?" was Madrielle's immediate reply. Madrielle had never been one who got her sense of curiosity stifled as she grew older._

"_It's…like a talisman. A lucky charm to protect you from monsters," was the enigmatic reply._

_Monsters…do they even exist?_

Nevertheless, she had heeded his command. Until today, the bracelet was still there, warm against her skin, glinting softly in the darkness.

And till today, something that the man said kept nagging at her, long after his departure. "You are just like him – that idiot apprentice. Both of you simply too kind for your own good. Your hair is also just like his, before his turned white."

It was a passing comment, but somehow Madrielle felt a hint of importance in it.

"White hair? Did the person become old or something? But the man said…the white haired guy was his 'idiot apprentice'! So White Hair should be younger than that man. So it can't be it! Hmm…I remember reading somewhere that stress causes hair to turn white. But it can't be so serious…" Madrielle murmured, lost in her thoughts.

Until she caught sight of the luminous dials of her clock. Fifteen minutes to three in the morning.

Madrielle sighed and gave up. No use pondering about such things at such an ungodly hour. Determined to get more rest, Madrielle closed her eyes. She had just 3 more hours of rest before the daily hustle and bustle in the mornings start. _Can't have myself tottering about in sleep-filled haze later…the matron will have my head…_

She started to sing softly to herself, a lullaby that she had somehow known.

_"Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite_

_Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo_

_Hitotsu, futatsu to_

_"Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no_

_Yume, yu-"_

A voice called out through the darkness, cutting off Madrielle's voice. "I didn't know you knew that song – the song of the Musician. In fact, I didn't even know what to expect when the Earl came up to me with a sickly sweet voice, 'Tyki-pyon, I need you to collect Madrielle Walker, the sister of Allen Walker.' "

A lithe figure melted from the shadows as Tyki stepped into the dim light. Appearing laid-back and relaxed, he ran a hand through the wavy dark hair of his and sat onto the chair at her desk. "So, are you Madrielle Walker, younger sister of Allen Walker?"

The question seemed innocent enough. But Madrielle did not miss the underlying dark threat in that pair of golden eyes that seemed to almost glow in the dark. However, try as she might, no words made their way unscathed through her throat.

The man, Tyki, was clearly losing patience. "I ask again, are you Madrielle Walker?"

"I…yes! I'm Madrielle Walker. But I don't have a brother!" Madrielle said, summoning whatever dregs of bravado left. "Who are you? What are you doing in my room at this time? Please, I must ask you to leave at once!"

Blatantly disregarding her command, Tyki took another step closer. "Don't touch me!" Madrielle warned, hating herself for the squeak in her voice.

To her surprise, however, the man stopped and murmured a soft, "All right." as if in compliance. Madrielle's fear clouded senses did not realize something amiss, and because of that, she let herself relax.

That was obviously the wrong choice; and Tyki seemed to be determined to show her just that.

In a fluid motion, Tyki plunged a hand into her chest.

A choked gasp escaped her lips. However, the pain she anticipated did not come.

"Technically, I'm not touching you. But with my hand within you, who are you to command me on what I should or should not do?" Tyki said lazily, relishing in the raw panic reflected in the girl's clear grey eyes. "I can rip out your heart before you say 'Please, don't' and beg for mercy."

A sudden crack and Tyki leapt away from the bed, knocking down a chair in the process. He hissed at the jolt of pain that streaked up his hand. "What the –"

Electricity crackled around Madrielle's wrist erratically. Confused, Madrielle gaped, her gaze alternating between the man and her wrist. Where did the electricity come from? Madrielle vaguely remembered a childhood incident where her friend almost died from electrocution when he was playing with an electrical socket. So, why didn't it hurt her?

"So, you also have the Innocence. Like Cheating Boy A and his friends back in the order. Playtime's over them."

Madrielle did not see him coming. She was not even aware, until a hard smack on her head sent her spiraling down into the darkness.

~ A/N Please read and review! Thank you so much! [EDITED]


	2. Chapter 2 Noah

Un/chained Melodies

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM or any of its characters. Except my beloved OC!~

Chapter Two – Noah

The throbbing pain in her head was the first thing Madrielle became aware of as she opened her eyes, only to see more darkness.

_Was it just a dream?_

For a moment, she had thought that she was back in her room – perhaps the bad headache being the result of a bad fall from her bed after that nightmare that seemed too real. Gritting her teeth against the pain, she attempted to climb back up to her bed.

_S__trange, was the floor ever this soft and squishy?_

Casting the previous thought away, she felt around her with her hands, noting finally that she was lying on a couch of some sort. The only light that she could see came from the tiny crack in the slightly ajar door some distance from where she was lying. The flickering orange-hued light emitted from it hinted a cheery burning fireplace in the next room. Then, she heard voices. They were discussing about her.

_Who are 'they' anyway?_

"Hey Tyki," a high childish voice whined, "You said that you were retrieving Allen's sister! But she doesn't resemble him at all…"

_And…who is this 'Allen' person they keep mentioning?_

"Now Road, she's a girl. So you shouldn't expect her to resemble Allen exactly. Besides, how many times have I told you? It's not good for a Noah like you to love an Exorcist!" another voice said placatingly.

_Noah?_

Madrielle must have closed her eyes, for when she opened them again, two huge gold orbs stared back at her less than an arm's length away. An unconscious yelp escaped her lips as she pressed back onto the couch she was lying on. Moments later after scrutinizing her face with an almost academic interest, the girl in stripped purple and black leggings let herself drop from her perch on the edge of the couch.

"Tyki, you're right. Her eyes…are the same as dear Allen," Road continued, this time directing her words towards Madrielle, "Since you are Allen's sister, then you will be my future sister-in-law!" she declared as she gave the bemused girl a large squeeze.

Madrielle gazed over Road's head and saw him. Tyki. Having followed Road into the room, he leaned against the door, watching the proceedings with a tiny grin on his face. Madrielle could almost see the feverish lust for blood in his eyes again, just like what she saw on that night. However as Road ran back towards Tyki, they resembled nothing but an albeit strange, but still loving family. Harmless, are they…?

"I'm Road Kamelot. Nice to meet you, Madrielle Walker."

Road held out a hand, which Madrielle shook tentatively, pushing herself upright at the same time. "That old man over there is Tyki Mikk. He's my uncle," Road whispered in a loudly, ensuring that it would carry over to Tyki's ears.

As expected, Tyki spluttered and almost choked upon the cigarette that he was puffing on.

"Oi, brat! Who are you calling 'old'?" he growled.

Road giggled, ignoring Tyki resolutely. "Say, Madrielle, would you like to play?"

Tyki's head perked up. Being no stranger of Road's 'games', even he could imagine what Road had in mind. "Road…" he said warningly.

"I…I would like to ask a few questions," Madrielle said, firmly. "If they are answered to my satisfaction, then I will play with you."

"My, this girl knows how to bargain," Tyki thought, slightly amused.

"Fine then. Shoot."

"Why did you bring me here? What is the Innocence? What are the Exorcists?" and suddenly remembering what she had just heard, Madrielle added. "What are the Noah?"

Road dragged a chair over and curled up on it, only commencing when she was comfortable. "You were brought here due to your relationship with Allen Walker. Being Allen's sister, you were the ideal person to be the bait, as our true goal is to capture Allen Walker, for he is the Musician."

"The Musician?"

Road held up a hand. "That question is not part of the deal. So I will not answer it."

Feeling slightly disgrunted, Madrielle was tempted to protest. However, she held her tongue and allowed Road to continue. Road rattled on as if she had not been interrupted, leaning closer to Madrielle, the resulting effect casting a shadow over her face.

"The Earl suspects that Allen does not just hold the memories of the Musician. Instead, he thinks that Allen might be the embodiment of the Fourteenth himself; the strange addition to our family which is supposed to just contain thirteen members!"

Madrielle looked up in alarm as Road's voice grew increasingly higher, each word issuing for her mouth faster than ever. Was it just the trick of the light, or did Road's face gain a skull like appearance…?

"The same Allen whom I like the most, who was so kind, nearly killed Tyki! I like Allen, but I also treasure my family members! Why does he want me to make such hard decisions! Allen Walker, who destroyed the egg, who thwarted the Earl's plans again and again!"

Road raised her head slowly, allowing Madrielle to see the eyes that glowed like a cat; the pointed smile that oozed pure evil

Tyki sensed the danger before Madrielle did. Striding quickly between them, he shook Road roughly, "Road, come back to your senses!"

Her love for Allen had kept her from killing him, even as he harmed the family that was also so important to him. But now she had a perfect candidate to vent her anger on. For in Road's twisted way of thinking, hurting Madrielle would not harm Allen physically, yet it would serve as a sufficient warning for Allen, warning him to thinking twice before raising a hand against her family members ever again.

"The Earl had ordered her to be kept safe and unharmed!"

Road stopped short at Tyki's shout. She shot a look of pure fury, which he easily ignored.

"Please leave," Tyki said icily.

"But...!"

"Go, now!" Tyki commanded.

Road pouted and headed to the door, stamping her feet as she made her way there. Tyki's eyes followed Road, ensuring that his orders were followed.

However, as soon as he turned away, Road looked directly at Madrielle, the intense stare that pinned her to the couch. It was hate, anger and…a desire to kill - rather slowly.

_Ok…I'll give anything for this to be just a simple incident of me falling off my bed now._

- Hope you liked it! Please review!! XD honto ni, arigatou gozaimasu!_  
_


	3. Chapter 3 Pitch Black Light

Un/chained Melodies

Chapter 3 – Pitch Black Light

Madrielle's head was still spinning from the tremendous influx of information she had to grasp. It was a riveting tale – Tyki story about the Akuma, the Exorcists and the Noah. Except that it was real, and happening right now.

It was needless to say that she had never expected it to happen to her. Oh yes, she had her fair share of dreaming about the 'Prince Charming' that would one day take her away to a distant land, marry her and make her queen of some empire that would soon flourish and become known to travellers all over the world. However, that time had long past, for she became contented with settling for working at the orphanage for the rest of her life. Indeed, it would be a rather mundane life, but even so, she would play a hand in shaping other's people's lives for the better, and that was more than what she had hoped for. Besides, there was always a limit on how fantastical one's imagination can be. And reality clearly outstrips imagination. Now that Madrielle knew the truth.

Being a competent teacher, Tyki ensured that nothing was left out, that the loopholes were fully addressed to, and most importantly, phrasing the most technical of expressions into a way such that a child of five might understand. There had been no need for any questions, for he had been completely thorough in his explanations. Thus the pair of them lapsed into silence, one who were still mulling over her thoughts, the other with no topic in mind to talk about.

A few seconds later, Tyki could stand it no longer. He cast around in mind and in a crazy bid to break the silence, asked, "So, how old are you anyway? You don't look pass eleven, given your height."

Madrielle did not reply immediately.

Kicking himself mentally, Tyki studied her face with consternation, wondering if he had angered her. However, he was unable to glean anything from her facial expression.

"So...?" he said, hoping to push her into continuing the conversation.

Seconds continued to tick by as Tyki continue to grow increasingly irritated. Not with Madrielle, no. With himself, for asking this stupid question. Anyway, wasn't it supposed to be rude to ask ladies their age...?

Apparently Madrielle was not like any lady. She blurted out, a slight edge in her voice, "I'm thirteen! Going on fourteen in two days time! And I'm just short for my age, but I reckon I would grow...soon..." she trailed off, as if embarrassed by her sudden outburst, glancing furtively at Tyki.

Far from being surprised, Tyki chucked, "Beansprout number two."

Upon seeing Madrielle's confused look, he elaborated, "Number one being your brother."

"He's like me too?" Madrielle asked, not forgetting to avoid uttering the forbidden word in her vocabulary: 'short'.

Tyki nodded, "It runs in the family, I suppose."

Fascinated, Madrielle continued to ask, her ire forgotten. "How is he like?"

Tyki gave Madrielle a blow by blow description of the brother that she could not remember – his prematurely white hair; his grey eyes and also his compassion and kindness.

"How did you meet him? Like, since you are a Noah, and he an Exorcist, I don't really think there are much chances for both of you to meet."

The question hit Tyki like a blow to the stomach as his mirth vanished. Oh boy, she had indeed paid attention to his lecture. However it was a sign of her naivety that she had not guessed the not-so-innocent reason for their 'meetings'.

It was a topic that Tyki clearly wished to avoid. Who would enjoy talking about a person whom he once attacked with the intention to kill to the person's sister? However he saw the plea in Madrielle's eyes.

"You want...the truth?" Tyki asked.

Madrielle looked at him with her steel grey eyes that were so like Allen's. "Yes."

And so, Tyki started. He spoke of his first meeting with Allen, where Allen singlehandedly won at strip poker, thus forcing him and his human friends down to their boxers. He hesitated as he distinctly recalled his second meeting, where he was given the order to kill Allen, which he nearly succeeded. However due to an abnormality in Allen's innocence, he managed to survive. And his third meeting with the boy, where he lost himself within the Noah, surrendering himself to the potent mix of anger and power. That enticing taste of the Noah inside him was not something he would forget.

The call for power; the lust for blood; the sensation had took his breath away in awe.

And yet, it was terrible.

Tyki hesitated, wondering whether he should continue talking. Sensing his hesitation, Madrielle offered him an encouraging smile. There was no guile or deceit in her eyes, only understanding and acceptance. Of course, she was just a child, and thus would not be able to truly understand the impact of what Tyki had told her. Nevertheless, Tyki felt himself drawn towards her.

Tyki studied her face as he spoke, and almost surprised himself with his own actions. When she smiled, he would feel a kind of warmth deep within himself. Like a tiny flame, giving out just the adequate amount of warmth. When her brows creased in consternation, he had a sudden urge to do something stupid to make her smile again.

It was a classic case of attraction between opposites – albeit one-sided, in this case, for Tyki was sure that Madrielle will not reciprocate his feelings. Madrielle was so pure, so untainted. Tyki's hands were so stained with the blood of those he had killed without a second thought. No amount of scouring would remove the deeply ingrained grime. There were nights when he would wake up, gasping, feeling the nails of the dead clawing against neck, their deafening shrieks for the eternal damnation of his soul (if he had one). No, he dared not be the one to taint this innocent soul.

A loud growl conveniently put an end to Tyki's thoughts as Madrielle promptly flushed. "Sorry...I'm just hungry," she said defensively.

All it took was a whisper to the Akuma stationed at the door as it soon returned with a platter overflowing with more food then Madrielle could ever name.

"I can't possibly eat so much!"

Tyki waved his hand dismissively, back to his laidback manner, "You don't have to eat everything. Besides...I can help you to eat some food."

"Please do," Madrielle grinned.

"So...won't you become overweight if you eat so much," Madrielle said, eyeing Tyki as he selected another slice of pizza.

"Nope, I won't. In fact, this pales in comparison to what your brother can eat. Besides, all the hunting for exorcists keeps us in shape."

Madrielle stopped nibbling on the macroon she held, "Your Noah genes compels you to do that doesn't it?"

Tyki nodded, wondering where this conversation was heading.

"Then why should you let your actions be governed by your genes? Considering that you are not really doing it willingly."

"But you know, our genes is what that makes up 'us'. There is no way to stop it," Tyki replied.

Madrielle considered it for a second, and said simply "But genes can be switched off. So, why don't you just switch it off? And...stop doing the things that you don't want to do. Yes, don't deny it," Madrielle said quickly. "I know you don't enjoy your job."

"And what do you propose to help me 'switch' the gene off?" Tyki said, unable to keep resentment from creeping into his voice.

Madrielle was spot-on. He never wanted this job. Instead, he had rather slogged together with his human friends at the mine they worked at, spending off days drinking together, tricking some poor fellow to play strip poker with them than do a weak impersonation of a noble man that he was not; to play 'Family' to a group of people whom he were not related to by blood. By genes maybe, but not by blood.

Tyki continued, "It's like the cat and the mouse. You know why cats chases mice? It's an inborn instinct. A primitive desire to smell out the blood of its prey."

"So, why don't you evolve above that 'primitive' way of life, as you put it?" Madrielle said simply.

Tyki gazed at her, lost for words, not having thought about this in this way before.

The doors banged open, as the fattest person Madrielle had ever seen entered the room. He bounced up and down upon the balls of his feet merrily, apparently unaware of the tension in the room.

With a booming voice, the Millennium Earl announced, "Welcome to the Ark, human! Be honoured, for you are the first exorcist to step onto this newly downloaded Ark."

Road bounded into the room, brandishing Rero the umbrella gaily. She cast Madrielle a sweet smile, sending shudders down the girl's spine.

The Earl clapped his hands, "Now, let's get to work!"

"What's all this rush?" Allen thought as he proceeded to climb the stairs leading towards the level his room was on.

He had just completed a sparring session with that idiot Kanda, and as usual, it almost deteriorated into an outright brawl. Old Bookman had to give both of them a swift whack to the head in order to knock whatever remaining sense they had back into themselves. Thus, battered, bruised and aching, all Allen wanted now was a nice, warm shower and a change of clothes. If he could make it to his room, that is.

The oncoming current of scientists made it impossible, as they bustled hurried up and down the very flight of stairs Allen was 'trapped' in, their arms stacked full with files. It was probably due to the loss of many researchers during the incident with the Egg and the level four Akuma infiltrating into the Black Order, that Komui had no choice but to recruit more men to keep the science department going.

All done with the intention to keep the Earl and his cronies at bay.

The sudden influx of newcomers made it difficult for Allen to spot a familiar face amongst the overwhelming crowd. Then after some searching, Johnny came into view. However unlike the rest of the researchers, Johnny's hands were devoid of any documents. Instead, he seemed to be looking for somebody as he scanned the crowd around him, and air of anxiety evident in his hurried movements.

"Hey, Johnny-san!" Allen called. "What's going on?"

Johnny's flustered expression slowly changed to one of relief. "Ah, Allen! Komui is looking for you. He says it's urgent. Meet him at his office right now."

Allen nodded grimly. It was not like that eccentric man to be so anxious over something, thus something must be terribly wrong.


	4. Chapter 4 Escape

Un/chained Melodies

A/N: I'm really so so sorry for this really late update! Been rather busy due to school...but I'm back! :) well...I can't promise a constant update for my fics as I normally write only when inspiration strikes. But, I promise that I will update asap! Many thanks to those who commented and put this story as your story alert/favourite stories. I will try my best to live up to your expectations!

Chapter 4 – Escape

_Madrielle…_

Allen had not spoken to her in years. After Mana had gone, having been destroyed by Allen's newly awakened innocence, Cross had come around, only to see the remnants of a battle, Allen's left eye a bloody mess, while tears flowed quietly from his right.

And there was also a girl. Too young to fully realize what had actually happened. Still, she was frantic as she tried to stanch the blood with her bare hands.

Allen could remember that scene so clearly, for the memory of it was imbedded deep within his heart. Madrielle had been screaming at him, her mouth forming words that Allen could not hear. From the movement of her lips, Allen had known that she was worried, extremely worried for him. She had been expecting a response, a slight shake of the head, a tiny squeeze of his hand in hers. Just something to tell her that Allen was not lost to whatever out to attack them.

Yet, he had made no move to reassure the younger girl. His limbs had been like lead, his mind, filled with the terrible images of his innocence lunging itself at Mana. Oh, beloved Mana…who had whispered the words "I love you, Allen" even when the uncontrollable monstrous claw that belonged to Allen were just a mere hairs-breadth away from him.

* * *

When Cross had approached the two children, Madrielle had sprang up, disregarding his strong built and tall stature, only to attempt to shield the boy behind her. Though visibly trembling, she held her ground, her face carefully arranged into what she believed to be an intimidating frown. Cross had held out a hand to the girl, who shrunk back visibly, still regarding his hand with undisguised suspicion. With a great sigh, he captured her around her waist and carried her aside easily, where she shrieked in protest.

"Stop it, kid! I'm not going to harm you!"

A kick to his shins was the only answer to that.

Cross winced and muttered, "That's why I hate kids."

However, her kicking soon ceased as soon as she realized the truth of his words. Cross knelt down next to Allen, who was still sitting there, bearing an uncanny resemblance to a figure cast in ice. He examined the boy's Innocence, still activated, casting an unearthly green hue onto his sallow and pale face. The claws flexed involuntarily as he touched them, but Allen did not retaliate. This boy's innocence was not a common one – a parasitic type; probably one which would benefit the Order. Cross knew that this power had to be trained, to be tempered and shaped. Cross _had_ to bring him to the Order. However, therein lay the problem – the other sibling. She had not shown any sign of being an Innocence holder at the moment and as a result, the siblings would have to be separated, for both their safety.

One, he would take with him together on his journeys; the other to be left behind.

Allen had not once considered the possibility that Madrielle would be an Innocence holder. Perhaps he never wanted her to get caught up in this war, where the constant sight of the sea of scarlet and carnage would be enough to drive the weak-willed insane. But Madrielle was not one whom people would consider 'weak-willed'. Instead, Allen often recalled her as the stronger one of the two. The one who was more protecting, more giving, and with much more capacity to love as compared to anyone. Not to forget, she was the cleverer of the two. Despite being two years younger, she was already attempting to write full sentences while Allen struggled on his ABCs.

This act by the Millennium Earl was a mere ploy – its main motive to actually draw Allen out, and capture him, as he was under much suspicion of being the embodiment fourteenth himself. Thus, it was with much reluctance that Komui put him onto this team to rescue his sister. Even so, Allen was given express orders not to join in the fray – something that he had zero intention to heed.

Allen fidgeted in his seat, staring at the jet black night sky as the train continued to chug along. Lenalee turned to him. She could see from the boiling emotions reflected in his clear grey eyes that Allen was worried.

"Don't worry, Allen. Your sister will be fine."

When Allen failed to answer, she tried again.

"Besides, why didn't you mention her to anyone before? The order might have brought her here for her safety if you did."

The question caught the attention of Lavi, and even the usually stoic Kanda who turned to look at the white haired boy.

"I guess…I just wanted her to be safe."

* * *

Tyki was sure that he could, and never would forget the look that Madrielle shot him before she had been taken away. A wordless plea for help, that fell short of the man who refused to meet her eyes.

"She put up quite a fight, you know," Road commented as she strode toward her fellow Noah, a large striped lollipop in her hand, an innocent sight belying the slight glint of sadism in her golden eyes. "She almost managed to resist capture until one of the level twos thought to knock her out. It's kind of surprising isn't it? That a mere human, even without the power of the Innocence would show such tenacity. Besides, we should think about redesigning the Akuma's intelligence circuitry," Road mused.

Tyki paused. Road did not find out that Madrielle was actually an exorcist? The most probable reasoning was that the power of hers was not properly activated. Not yet, at least. Carefully rearranging his face to his normal façade of calmness and indifference, Tyki said, "I hope we haven't lost much Akuma."

"Nah…they were just level ones. Merely useless pricks that can be replaced anytime…Hey! Where are you going?" Road hollered at Tyki's retreating figure.

"None of your business. Go do your homework, if not you would grow up stupid!" Tyki threw over his shoulder, not bothering to look at the girl.

* * *

A couple of moments later, Tyki found himself prowling the corners of the Ark, watchful for any sign of the Earl or the other Noah. His heart was thumping frantically within his chest. In an answer to it, Tyki picked up his pace, eager to see the girl he sought. The intel that he had gathered from his more 'trusted' Akuma seemed to be correct, for after climbing down an infinitely long flight of stairs that Tyki did not know existed, he arrived at a dungeon, a drafty place with rusty irons and scant few torches that threw unnaturally high shadows onto the grey stone walls. A cold draught whispered through the rotted planks and despite his thick clothing, Tyki shivered.

"Madrielle…?" he called cautiously.

Slipping one of the torches from the brackets from the wall, Tyki used it to light his way through the damp darkness. A dull headache slowly built up at the back of his head was a clear indicator of the presence of the Innocence as he continued to suppress his Noah instincts. Why he was able to feel it when Road could not, he did not know. But that question did not matter now. He continued on, until finally seeing the silhouette of a chair. Chained to it, was Madrielle, her eyes staring blankly forward. Tyki's steps faltered. In the low visibility, the girl chained there did not seem real.

Was it a trick? Did someone put a mere statue of the girl here as a bait? To lure him out and expose his disloyalty to the clan?

He darted behind a wall and scrutinized the girl with his eyes. The bruises upon her face and the brown smudge of dried blood upon her split lip could be easily attained by clever usage of some makeup. And from where he stood, Tyki could not see the movement of her chest, the presence of it usually being the telltale sign of life. For a brief but horrible moment, Tyki was struck by a thought that chilled him to the bone.

Was she dead?

Then as a thought came, a tear welled up Madrielle's red-rimmed eyes and flowed down her cheeks, dispelling that notion immediately. Tyki let out the breath that he was holding in a huff and moved swiftly to her, kneeling at the foot of the chair.

"Madrielle?" Tyki said gently, cupping her face in his hands lightly.

That slight movement seemed to herald more tears from the girl, but besides that, Madrielle remained unresponsive.

"Madrielle!" Tyki said again, anxiety making his voice sound harshier than intented.

What have they done to her?

A random creak caused the already jumpy Tyki to jerk violently in alarm. Mentally, he berated himself. It was unlike him to be so flustered. Deciding to take things into his own hands, he summoned the Tease to gnaw through the metal bindings. Not a great idea, apparently.

The Tease, attracted to the scent of the Innocence swarmed around the girl. Baring their little pointed teeth, they dove for Madrielle's heart. At this agonizing moment, Tyki panicked, and his hold over the Noah slipped. It was like the unleashing of a terrible beast over a lush and peaceful land.

"**Destroy the Innocence!"**

"No!"

"**Kill the girl!"**

For a painful moment, Tyki's resolve slipped. For a fleeting second, he very much wanted to embrace the Noah. To quench his thirst on the life-blood of the exorcist in front of him. He sank to his knees, grimacing.

"**What does she mean to you?" **the Noah sneered.** "Come, embrace my powers. I will grant you whatever you need! The power that you always lust for! The –"**

Tyki gritted his teeth and gripped the arms of the chair tightly for dear life, as if it was the 'safe' place in tag, protected against IT.

Soft fingers brushed against his wrist.

"Tyki…?" Madrielle croaked, finally coming to.

The voice was like a rope thrown into the rapids, and Tyki grabbed it like how a drowning man would. However, he did not answer Madrielle, not trusting his voice to remain steady immediately after the mental onslaught he had suffered.

Anxious by his silence, Madrielle asked, with more urgency in her voice, "Tyki!"

With his head bowed, Madrielle failed to see the smile that had spread across his face. It was the first time she had called him by name. Looking up, he squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I'm alright. Let's get you out of here."

Deciding not to use the Tease this time, Tyki slipped his hands into the metal. Madrielle gasped in surprise, but Tyki did not seem to notice, being deep in concentration. By "rejecting" the metal away from his hand, Tyki moved the atoms, nudging it until the metal gave way.

"Come on, girl!" he said, grabbing Madrielle's hand, leading her out.

Madrielle was silent throughout the journey, but Tyki did not think anything was amiss for he was more concerned in seeing her get away safely.

"There!" he said triumphantly, as the door loomed nearer.

Nondescript and simple, the door stood at the end of a long corridor; but nevertheless, it would lead them outside.

A/N: Comments please! :)


	5. Chapter 5 Brother

Un/Chained Melodies

Chapter 5 – Brother

A triumphant smile spread across Tyki's face, a stark contrast against the grim exterior just moments ago, as he tightened his hold on Madrielle's hand. Both of them reached for the door mere inches away and Madrielle could not help but grin in response, grateful that it spelt the end of her ordeal. Their fingers had just grazed the cool brass when suddenly, the door was wrenched open from the outside.

Without as much as a pause, Tyki jumped into action. Assuming the position of one held hostage, he gazed at the bemused expressions of Jasdero and David, while wishing fervently in his heart that Madrielle would catch on fast. For a moment, the other trio stared at each other in varying levels of shock. David was the first to recover.

"What's going on?" he shouted, gesturing wildly, brandishing his gun at the duo.

"Who knows?" Tyki replied, his tone sarcarstic. "I'm held hostage, you blind twit!"

Ignoring David's growls, Tyki drawled in his laid back manner, "Well, I couldn't bear to hurt this girl. So…" He allowed his voice to trail off.

"Shut up, you!" Madrielle said, digging her knee into the small of Tyki's back, a little harder than intended. It earned a sharp intake of breath from the man as she winced inwardly and squeezed Tyki's arms apologetically.

"Tyki-pet got himself overpowered by an exorcist girl, hee!" Jasdero exclaimed gleefully.

"Shut your mouth!" Tyki and Madrielle said in unison, the latter wracking her brains for her next move.

She was quickly running out of ideas, and unfortunately, the twins did not seem as if they are leaving anytime soon. The tremor in her legs almost gave her away as she tried to seem umperturbed and stoic against the pair of gun-toting men. Who would actually be unafraid, when faced with this situation? _Only the insane,_ Madrielle concluded as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

_Blue bullet!_

Madrielle barely had time to duck, after she heard the bang of the gun that David was holding. Fortunately, the bullet was not meant for her. She stared mutely at ruined the tapestry, ice creeping over it, and shuddered.

"Surrender, girl!" David ground out, his patience wearing thin.

At her mental command, chains swung out. A metallic clang rang across the room as the guns fell into the ground with a hold thud, rudely removed from their master's grasp. They skidded across the floor, stopping near Madrielle's feet. The look of shock upon David's face quickly gave way to twisted anger and fury. Jasdero's dismayed expression, however, morphed to one of dismay, as he started crying for his beloved firearm. David made to lunge for the guns, but Madrielle had seen that coming. She had hooked the thinnest of chains around the trigger guard, such that when David dove for it, she wrenched it away and he overbalanced and fell flat on his face.

Tyki watched with mild amusement, though he was careful not to let it show. In a whisper meant only for Madrielle's ears, he said, "Finish it!"

Madrielle hesitated, but she did not have a choice, for David and Jasdero were advancing menacingly towards them. Madrielle wrapped several of her chains around the two Noah's feet, tripping them. Grasping upon this moment of surprise, she sent electricity through the chains, zapping them both unconscious. Her heart still thudded painfully in her chest, the effects of the adrenaline still coursing through her blood. Then as she surveyed the two limp bodies on the ground, she found herself unable to tear her eyes away from them.

"Let's go, beansprout number two," Tyki said, having eased himself out of his uncomfortable position.

He looked back, surprised by Madrielle's lack of response to his gibe. Instead of rising to the bait, Madrielle asked, "They aren't dead, are they?"

Tyki gazed at her silently, "No. They are not dead."

He watched relief flood her pale features and sighed. Someone had to explain to her the bad blood between the Noah clan and the Exorcists.

The exit of the Ark was well-concealed amongst the thick foliage that Tyki and Madrielle found themselves in. The time for parting had finally come.

Tyki stopped. "I can't go any further. Not unless I jeopardize both our safety."

"Listen to me," he insisted as Madrielle made to interrupt. "You must not tell anyone that I aided your escape. The higher ups in the Black Order probably would not take it well if they knew one of their exorcists had such contact with the enemy. Tell no one. Not even your brother. And lastly…you must knock me out."

Madrielle started to protest in earnest. "Listen!" Tyki said with more urgency as he held her by her shoulders, willing her to understand. "You must! It's not like I want to, but this needs to be done."

Madrielle looked away. With a pained looked on her face, Madrielle touched his shoulder gently. A simple thought was enough to send Tyki crumbling on the floor, lying unconscious in the undergrowth.

"These Akuma just won't stop coming!" Lavi shouted as he swung his weapon around wildly.

"What, are you tired already?" Kanda scoffed as he held Mugen aloft, his stance attentive, his remaining senses searching outwards for the next barrage.

Lavi was prevented of voicing his biting retort as Lenalee cried, "But what of the girl?"

The forest was pitch black, for night had already fallen. Indeed, the moon was emitted a light of its own high up in the sky. However, it was only a tiny sliver of the waning moon, the amount of light quite inadequate for human eyes. Having to rely on their other senses, the exorcists were practically fighting blind. Well, not Allen, at least.

His cursed eye darted right and left, possessing a life of its own. "Lavi, your left!" Allen hollered.

Lavi ducked down and rolled randomly to the right, feeling the slight wind of motion that ruffled his auburn hair, and hearing the loud thump from the place he originally stood. Lavi thought sardonically to himself, "The Earl probably had this planned. Poor visibility, with an life at stake. Such huge odds against us right now."

Finally deciding that some light was in order, Lavi activated his fire seal.

A flame dragon emerged, casting the surroundings in a fiery, red glow.

For that moment, they could see. Taking advantage of that brief seconds, they acted.

Lenalee took to the air, destroying several Akuma in quick sucession.

_First Illusion, hell insects!_

A swarm of insect-like creatures doved into the wall of Akuma from the katana wielder's blade, impaling them fatally.

Glowing crosses appeared on several more, and they disintegrated into dust.

The sounds of fighting faded as the glow of the flames died, leaving them in greater darkness than before.

"We did it!" Lenalee cried out triumphantly, somewhere to Lavi's right.

"No. There are more."

Allen's dismay was tangible, and none of the others dared to asked for further elaboration, fearing the truth.

"Three level threes…and a level four."

Seemed like there was more fighting to be done.

* * *

Madrielle stopped, panting as she leant against a tree for a chance to catch her breath. A slight ache on her wrist made itself known as her breathing finally slowed. She ran her fingers over the site of the pain, puzzled to find that they came away sticky and warm. A sudden bout of dizziness swept over her as she finally took notice of its sharp metallic tang and the steady trickling down her arm. She grasped her right wrist with her left hand, hoping to stanch the bleeding. Yet, the blood continued to seep through her fingers from a rough cross-shaped wound. It showed no sign of stopping and Madrielle had to squat down to prevent herself from keeling over as dizziness struck again. Then as she waited to tide it over, the blood streaking down her arm stopped, and retreated. The bracelet that she always wore had a dull red glow. Then Madrielle understood.

It had absorbed her blood, properly sealing her fate as an exorcist.

* * *

_Enbu kirikaze/Waltz of the tempest!_

A storm of mist and dust besieged the level four, obscuring its vision for mere seconds. Allen chose that moment to plunge head long into the raging tempest. Depending solely upon his cursed eye as the winds buffeted him this way and that, he allowed his crown belt to wrap a protective covering around him as his eye honed upon the Akuma trapped within. Allen tightened his grip on his sword, half expecting to hear a scream of pain any moment; or impact of steel against flesh.

A powerful blast sent Allen flying in the opposite direction, the dust storm very much dissipated by the force of the explosion. The level four emerged, entirely unharmed. It cackled wildly as it flung another ball of pure, concentrated dark energy at Allen.

"Allen!" Lenalee screamed in warning.

Allen was helpless, however. He continued to sail in midair, too stunned by the blast to extend his crown belt.

A surge of adrenaline sent an extra burst of speed through Lenalee's Dark Boots.

_I don't want another piece of my world to be destroyed!_

The Innocence reacted to her thoughts, and Lenalee managed to drag Allen out of harm's way so swiftly such that if seemed as though she had vanished. When she finally coaxed her fingers to release her hold upon the velvety material of Allen's crown belt, the smoke from the ruins of several trees had curled up into the sky, the stench of burnt timber thick in the air.

Allen stared at it, silently glad that his broken body was not strewn amongst the wreckage.

* * *

The constant floundering and wandering about in the dark told Madrielle an undesirable truth – she was lost. She sank down to the ground, massaging her sore muscles. Never in her life had she walked so much, the long trek draining her so. Not to mention the constant anxiety, and the mental onslaught she had suffered hours ago. Unbeknownst to Tyki, Road had had her way with the girl before he came and freed her. No harm befell her physically, but the same thing could not be said about her mind.

Even pushing away those memories was a feat of its own. Madrielle's eyelids kept attempting to slide shut, but she shook herself awake. She must go on; she had to! Furthermore, those memories haunted her freely every time she closed her eyes.. "Mana, how do I continue to go on, when I can't see my path ahead?" she lamented softly.

She had never felt so tired before, just wanting to lie down and let darkness consume her forever. Embracing the comforting nothingness with opened arms.

"Then if you are prepared to die, let me dissect you!"

_Dissect?_

In the poor visibility, Madrielle could just make out the outline of a hulking figure, not unlike of those creatures she saw back at the Ark; creatures that answered to the beck and call of the Noah. What did Tyki call them again?

A blade flashed silver and Madrielle felt a thump of something landing near her. Instinctively she ducked and scrambled through the thick undergrowth, away from where she thought the creature was. True enough, she was showered by clouts of dirt and leaves as the creature dragged its blade that had embedded itself deep into the ground. "Uh oh."

Madrielle took flight, ignoring the agonized cries of tortured muscles, her terror causing an incontrolled invocation of her Innocence. The chains clinked and slithered. They wrapped around everything – exposed tree roots, low lying branches or even around whole trees, allowing Madrielle to find her way through the dark; occasionally pulling her upright when she stumbled. Then as yet another chain wrapped around another tree, the 'tree' yelped and swore in surprise.

A flame dragon lit up the area, and Madrielle found herself face to face with a red-head, hammer toting teen. As the green eye met the grey ones, the boy exclaimed, "You're Allen's sister!"

Allen's…sister. That term felt strangely remote, yet pleasurable upon her tongue. As she opened her mouth to say more, the glinting silver blade that appeared among their presence discouraged any chance of further introduction.

"A level three Akuma eh? Seems like Allen was right about us missing one when only two came to fight us."

Lavi swung his hammer, hitting the advancing Akuma directly in the chest.

"An extra test subject! Would you like me to experiment on you?" the Akuma asked, the perfect picture of politeness, barely deterred by that hard blow.

"It's soul probably came from some physician," Lavi muttered. "Urgh"

Almost nonchalantly, he released his fire seal, and smirked in satisfaction as the dragon swallowed the Akuma whole. Madrielle, however, stared at Lavi in horror at the act of blatant murder. Or so she believed.

"A soul? You mean it's human? Then why did you kill it?" she cried.

A new voice rang out, clear despite of the sounds of fighting. "Akumas are beings with innocent human souls imprisoned in them. So when we destroy them, we actually free them. Enabling them to move…on."

Madrielle turned towards it, new excitement bubbling through her. She had already known who this voice belonged to, before saw the figure, dimly illuminated by the faintly glowing white cowl.

"Hello sister, it has been a long time."

Lavi shouted, "Madrielle, incoming!"

Madrielle whipped around, her eyes saucer-wide to see the gleaming blade rushing at her. She threw out her arms, squeezing her eyes shut, a gasp feather light on her lips.

The chains danced through the air, before Allen or Lenalee could do react to the new threat. They seized the Akuma, pumping dangerous amounts of electricity into its body. Lavi activated his heaven seal, causing bolts of lightning from the sky to hit the ground in rapid succession. Many of them missed their target, however, as the Akuma writhed around in pain, but not quite destroyed yet. An idea struck Madrielle.

Willed her chains towards the sky, they became lightning rods, directed the lightning accurately at the Akuma.

The screams of the Akuma echoed throughout the forest, and eerie quiet soon fell afterwards.

* * *

"Is she alright?" Lenalee asked in a hushed voice, casting a worried eye at the sleeping girl in Allen's arms.

"She will be," Allen said confidently, his features softening as he gazed upon his sister.

After that final attack, Madrielle had swayed noticeably upon unsteady feet, and would be sprawling across the ground if Lavi had not thought to catch her. She had fallen asleep within seconds.

Allen brushed a lock of brown hair that strayed over her brows.

"Let's go home," he said, as the rest nodded in silent assent.

Bending low, Allen whispered into Madrielle's ear, "And little one, happy birthday."

He was sure Madrielle answered with a slight smile.

A/N: There!Hope you enjoyed it :) Reviews please! :)


	6. Chapter 6 DreamNightmare

Un/Chained Melodies

Chapter 6 – Dream/Nightmare

Madrielle ran, her small legs kicking up clouds of freshly fallen leaves that rustled, before falling softly onto the ground. She glanced back every once in a while, glad to find that Allen was still nowhere to be seen.

It was their usual game of hide-and-seek which was held at a deserted part that became the small family's hideout. This time, Allen was "It", and thus was given the task to 'seek' out both Madrielle and Mana.

Madrielle gradually stopped, panting slightly. Convinced that she had gained ample distance between herself and Allen, she started to cast around for a suitable hiding place. Precious seconds passed, but yet she still could not find one.

"I'm coming!" Allen shouted, having counted to a hundred.

Madrielle jumped, as the shout broke the silence of the park. It was accompanied by an irate squawk as a flock of birds took flight from the tree tops, alarmed by the little boy's boisterous holler.

The girl gazed around, her young mind working furiously – frantically making a list of the pros and cons of every possible hiding place in sight. An idea finally came to her.

Gingerly climbing up the tree nearest to herself, she hid herself amongst the golden brown leaves.

All these time she had been searching for a hiding place at somewhere of her eye level, not realizing of the possibilities of a better one higher up. Thus even though the crown of the tree was sparse, Madrielle was confident that Allen would not be able to find her. True enough, the brown haired boy wandered under the tree where she was perched precariously upon, his attention drawn to the occasional shrubbery upon the forest floor instead.

Madrielle could not help, but feel the slightest bit proud of herself. Even her clothes were something she planned ahead of time – a strategy that would lead to her eventual victory. The dark browns and reds she wore blended well amongst the shade of the leaves dyed in brilliant colours as was expected of autumn.

"What was the word called again?" she wondered for awhile. "Camo…camo-something."

Something she had read, with some help from Mana, in Allen's book on animals. Grinning, she recalled Mana's booming laughter when she confided her plans to him.

…

A long time had passed since Allen's last appearance. A frown replaced the glee upon Madrielle's face as worry started to set in. Had Mana and Allen forgotten about her and decide to leave? All of a sudden, she felt so alone. The silence of the forest never felt more imposing. With tears clouding her vision, she scrambled down the tree, walking forward blindly as her fear got the better of her. "Allen!" she cried, "big brother!"

Someone wrapped his arms around her tightly from behind and Madrielle nearly jumped from the shock.

"Shh…it's me," Allen soothed, patting his younger sister comfortingly as she cried in his arms.

"I was scared that I would be alone. That you and Mana would have gone…"she said through sobs.

Allen looked at her, his eyes somber. The game was forgotten. "Never. I will always be by your side."

* * *

The scene suddenly shifted. Madrielle was not the little girl anymore. Instead, she watched the scene from a far as her three-year-old self held hands with her brother as they both made their way back to Mana.

That was one of her childhood memories right? She felt a sense of nostalgia, mixed with the faintest tang of regret that those times were long gone. Why was it that she could finally remember something of her childhood after so long that she had forgotten about Allen's existence? What made her remember? What had made her forget in the first place?

But even after forgetting, she knew, with such certainty, the owner of the voice after hearing it for the first time in a long while. It seemed like the memory never left her mind after all. She had just chosen to shut them away at probably a traumatic point of her life.

Her mind continued to marvel absently at this new possibility, as she continued to look at the duo that had already drawn far away. Then something changed.

It was not perceptible at first, the only hint of it being the faint breeze that caused trees to sway and the leaves to rustle. The breeze gradually increased in intensity, and it carried glistening beads of sand, quickly covering the landscape with a light dusting of pale yellow.

It was all very illogical, for from where did the sand come from? Madrielle shook her puzzlement away, concern getting the better of her as she squinted through the increasing curtain of sand at the two small figures. They were still out there in the open, the sand now lashing violently at them.

For a certain reason, she was safe from the sand. Sand pooled around her feet, but her body remained shielded from the onslaught. Concerned, Madrielle called out to them, hoping to get them to seek shelter from the sandstorm.

"Hey!"

As if her words held an incant, the winds ceased at her voice. Everything stopped. Deafening silence. By now, the ground was already covered in a thick layer of sand. The harsh rays of the sun caused dark shadows across the ground. Within seconds, the cooling autumn had given way to something not unlike a searing desert. The eerie silence did not last long though.

The long, spiky shadows of the children started to ripple and boil, the two separate shadows merging into one, which contorted and stretched itself into strange and frightening creatures, the constantly moving sand being its canvas. Like puppets with their strings cut, both children fell to the ground, slowly disintegrating into dust.

Madrielle's lips moved in a silent exclamation and she took an unconscious step back. But as her feet touched the sand, the sand promptly swallowed it, sending her right leg knee deep in the now writhing sand. Like quicksand, it did not relinquish her leg even with her forceful tugs. Instead, she sank deeper, now waist high in sand.

Fear made her freeze, even as the black thing swam towards her with amazing speed. Fear held her trapped. It stopped just mere inches from Madrielle, circling her like now an eagle would circle its prey. Or perhaps a vulture to a corpse. Still not moving a muscle, Madrielle watched with horror as the black thing rose from the ground.

Its movements were jerky, as if its muscles had atrophied from centuries of unused. It's first steps were shaky and unstable at best, and several times it toppled upon the gritty sand. It would be funny under other circumstances, for its unsure motion called up a memory of the orphanage, during Halloween; the younger children dressed up as ghosts would constantly trip over their overlong robes of white. But it just lent the black thing a more unearthly aura as it tottered towards the girl. However, it was when the thing lifted its face when a scream finally tore free from Madrielle throat.

Maggots, and whatever unimaginable creature had made themselves home within the creature. Several of them burrowed in and out of the empty eye sockets, some feeding upon the flaxen skin hanging in bits and pieces from the withered body. And despite all these, the identity of the corpse was clear.

_Allen._

The sand suddenly opened beneath her feet and plunged her headlong into an endless dark void, her screams going unheard.

"You did that to him," Road's voice hissed through the darkness.

* * *

"What's going on?" Allen shouted over the cries of the scientists running for cover.

The ground gave another shudder as Madrielle's chains hit the ground hard. Files and papers were scattered across the ground in disarray, desks and tables askew. The chains continued to swing about, not discerning between friend and foe.

"Hebulaska, examine her!" Komui said.

Translucent white tentacles latched gently onto the girl tossing and turning violently upon the bed she was on, as if she was thrashing against invisible bonds holding her. It was with much effort that Hebulaska managed to restrain her. Tense moments of silence followed as she began her examination.

Allen's heart thudded loudly as he watched from the sidelines, restrained by the grim-faced Komui. "If it was her Innocence doing this to her…" Allen shuddered at the thought.

"So, what's the verdict?" Leverrier asked, his sudden appearance making of them start.

The air nearly solidified as Allen turned to block Madrielle from Leverrier. "What are you doing here?"

Murmurs rippled through the scientists watching this exchange, and Allen felt many cast furtive looks at him. It was a carefully selected weapon on Leverrier's part. Besides Johnny, Reever and a small handful of other scientists, the rest distrusted him; always alert his presence, in case he showed signs of "losing it" and going into "Noah mode" as some like to say, when they thought Allen was not within earshot. But he knew about it. He knew of all the jibes that they made behind his back; the suspicious looks that felt like pinpricks when he steps into the dining hall. It had taken all his effort then to ignore what was said, to stand up tall and appear unfazed.

Now, Allen was tempted to throw all his restraint into the winds. To throw a fist and happily rearrange a part of his anatomy. He was weary and tired. How long more must he endure this? Slowly, he raised a hand, and Leverrier looked at it almost expectantly, tauntingly. Instead, Allen just ran his hand through his hair, quietly bottling up his anger. Turning his back firmly to the man, he asked Komui, "Well?"

Like a man jerked from a stupor, Komui startled at Allen's question. Reassuming his air of authority, he said, "Hebulaska reports that her Innocence is fine. It is a crystal type, but it's not the cause of her distress."

"Her brain waves are erratic, as if she's in great fear." Hebulaska cut in, her face grim.

"It can't go on like this," Leverrier said, his voice icy cold. "Restrain her!"

"No!" Allen protested.

Komui looked at him, conflict clear in his eyes. Then he gave the slightest of nods. The scientists moved in.

"No! Stop!" Allen said as he rushed forward. "I can help!"

"Fourteenth, you are commanded to stay away from the exorcist!" Leverrier snapped.

Allen ignored it as he pushed his way forward, towards his sister.

"Fourteenth! This is an order! To not heed it would bring dire consequences upon yourself!"

Allen remained deaf to that. Using his cloak to gently deflect any chains that came near him, he walked closer to where his sister lay, taking in her sweat soaked appearance, the fearful twist of her face. "What have they done to you?" Allen whispered, his heart clenching in pain.

He laid a soothing hand upon her fevered brow. Kneeling down such that his mouth were at her ears, he said, "Don't worry. Don't cry. I will always be here. I will always be by your side."

Her movements calmed. Her chains disappeared.

Slowly, her eyes flickered open.


	7. Chapter 7 Start

Un/Chained Melodies

Chapter 7 – Start

Tyki rested lazily in his favourite couch, the one that stood in front of the merrily crackling fireplace. A cigarette dangled absentmindedly from the corner of his mouth, not noticing the build-up of ash at the end that fluttered onto the carpet. His mind drifted.

Never had he shown compassion for his enemies before – perhaps once, where he spared Allen. It was for Road's sake, for she loved the boy dearly, for whatever twisted reason. Even so, he had fought against the boy with the intent to kill while they were in the old Ark, for it was what the Earl wanted.

Like the other Noah, hatred for the Exorcists and the Order they belonged to were ingrained in their genes. He managed to put it aside where Madrielle was concerned though.

His reasons to let Madrielle Walker go now seemed silly in retrospect. Nevertheless, Tyki was interested in seeing how that girl would turn out in the years to come. The war is a cruel one, after all. Will she be marred by it, like how many had been, or will she emerge unchanged?

While his mind lingered on the girl, another thought struck.

"How did she know about the Song of the Musician anyway?"

* * *

Madrielle lay upon her bed, staring up at the bland, cream coloured ceiling. The past few days had passed too quickly in her opinion; so much that she still could not completely grasp the entirely of the situation. One fact was for certain though – her previous life was no more.

Well, it was not as though she had never craved for any change before. Instead, she had. Her nights had been often filled with childish dreams of princes and princesses, dragons, magic and eventually a crown. But in reality, it was different. The reassuring, predictable routine of her work at the orphanage that had kept her rooted had been ripped up and destroyed. It was gone now. Madrielle's heart ached slightly at the thought of leaving without a goodbye; leaving the children she had grown so fond of.

Someone knocked at her door.

Madrielle shot up on her bed and straightened her slightly rumpled shirt. "Come in!"

Lenalee Lee entered, carrying a bundle of clothes in her arms. Madrielle eyed them with curiously as the older girl set them down on the bed. Madrielle immediately grabbed the one topmost in the bundle and her eyes widened in awe of the polished silver that made the buttons and the crest on the left breast. It was a coat, with slim fitting long sleeves, slightly flared at the wrist, going halfway to the back of her hands.

"Can I try it on?' Madrielle asked, her eyes twinkling eagerly, her previous musings forgotten.

Lenalee nodded in amusement and handled a pair of long pants and a thin shirt to Madrielle, instructing her to wear it together with the coat. Madrielle dashed out of the room, and returned in what it seemed like mere seconds. The clothes fitted perfectly and Madrielle was pleased.

"This is your exorcist uniform," Lenalee explained. "Which is what you will wear when being sent on missions by the Order. Besides that, you are free to wear anything you want, which are all the other clothes I've gotten you. These should last you for awhile, if not we can go shopping together someday," Lenalee grinned.

Her voice dropped to a more serious note, and it was the change that drew Madrielle's attention. "Remember when you don this coat, you bear the symbol of the Order. That will set you apart from other people. It will draw those demons – Akuma – to you like bees to honey. So engrave it into your mind: when you are out there, stay vigilant."

Madrielle nodded solemnly. She did not really understand the meaning of the words, but she could feel the seriousness of it. "I'm an Exorcist from now on…right? You are too, right?" she asked uncertainly, fingering her bracelet that was the deactivated form of her Innocence.

"Yes, so is your brother and that red-headed guy you met that day. We are all comrades, friends looking out for each other. So…you can always come to us, alright?" Lenalee smiled.

At that, the girl nodded, a smile back on her face.

"Anyway, Komui wants to see you now. Shall I lead you there?"

* * *

"Usually we will throw a welcome party for new exorcists, but since we are in the midst of a war, I'm sorry we can't do the same for you," Komui whispered as the three of them (Komui, herself and Lenalee) stood in front of a small crowd. "So we would just have a short session for you to mingle and get to know the others, but unfortunately we have to get back to work shortly."

Madrielle stuttered her thanks and Komui turned to the crowd and addressed them. "From now on, we have a new Exorcist working with us. Everybody, this is Madrielle Walker, our newest recruit."

Whispers arose that the mention of her last name. "Walker? … is she? …but it can't be!"

Madrielle was not surprised with the reaction that came with her name. She had already sense the discomfort the people had when they were in the presence of her brother - the way many of them stiffened up and tried to avoid Allen as if Allen would pounce on them and tear at their throats any moment. Madrielle pushed away her unease and stepped forward.

"Yes, to answer what everyone is afraid of voicing out, I'm Allen's sister. We were separated when we were much younger, but I'm sorry that I do not have much recollections of those times. Nevertheless, I'm glad that we got reunited again. I hope to enjoy working with everyone. And don't worry. I don't bite."

The silence that greeted her was quickly broken by a hastily stifled snort from Lavi. Lenalee was also seen hiding her grin behind a hand. Komui cleared his throat and continued, "So, any of the generals keen on taking in a new apprentice?"

"I have no need for weaklings," General Zokalo said dismissively. "I don't see enough backbone in her to be in the battlefield."

Madrielle flushed angrily and was about to retort when a drawl interrupted. "Nah, you should have seen her the way she fought against me when I first stumbled across the two siblings. And the time when she berated me for smoking in the presence of kids."

Realization flooded in as Madrielle exclaimed, "It was you! You came over to the orphanage and game me the bracelet that turned out to be the Innocence!"

Cross nodded and blew out a stream of smoke. "I guess I shall be the one overseeing your training then."

This statement brought strange reactions from the exorcists present. Lavi's smile became rather fixed. Lenalee's face was a picture of uncertainty as she glanced at her brother, who was frozen halfway though taking a sip from his silly looking mug. Allen, however, started to shake and had turned unnaturally white. "NO WA-!"

Jerry chose this moment to enter the room and interrupt the protest that was emerging from Allen's mouth by bringing in several platters of cakes and light snacks. Several of the scientists, like Reever and Johnny shook her hand warmly and introduced her to the rest of the team, but there were several who snuck uneasy glances at each other as they clasped her hand and let go extremely quickly. Madrielle did not care much about it - she knew that it concerned her being related to Allen. However the true reason behind it still eluded her. At the corner of her eye, she saw Allen being ushered away by another man whose entire stance shouted discipline. His long hair was caught in a neat braid and there was not a single crease on his uniform.

Madrielle made her way towards the group of exorcists and Lenalee hastened to introduce her to the rest of the exorcists, with the exception of Kanda (who had probably slipped back to his rooms as soon as the announcement was over, according to Lavi). They mingled and talked while munching on Jerry's delicious treats, until...

"Back to work, you bunch of lazy fellows!" Reever hollared. "Unless you want - "

The rest of Reever's words were drowned in a chorus of groans.

Madrielle chuckled and asked curiously, "Which part of the Order do they work in anyway?"

At this, Lenalee gave her a guided tour of the Order, realizing that they have not done so. As they talked, Madrielle decided that she like the older girl, for her ways were gentle and her deposition kind. The golem that had been hovering by Lenalee's shoulder suddenly gave a squawk and a voice issued across, requesting for Lenalee's presence. Lenalee bade her goodbye and Madrielle continued to wander through the labyrinth that was now her home.

After getting herself lost several times, she found herself back in the science department when something caught her eye. Discarded upon a table at the far end of the room was a thick book, its cover obsured by a thin film of dust. The pages inside had yellowed with age, but overall the book was still in excellent condition. Its black velvet cover was embossed with golden filigree. It appeared as though the book had not been used at all.

"What have you got there, Madrielle?"

Madrielle looked up to see Johnny walking towards her. She grinned and showed him the book, "Pretty, isn't it?"

"Oh, that book? It had been left there since ages. No idea who it belongs to. None of us has any use for it anyway. You can have it," he offered.

"But -"

"Take it!" Johnny urged. "Its much better throwing it out in our next mass cleaning."

* * *

_[16 May 1853]_

_The Black Order seems like a pretty cool place so far. So many stairways! So many passages! It will be a miracle if I can find my way somewhere without getting lost once. It feels nice to meet my brother again, though I wish we would spend some time together. Without him always being whisked away by that stern chaperon of his._

_But I wonder how are the children back in the orphanage doing. I miss it there. Little Lily Smith who makes excellent sketches of people. Thomas Brown and his love for stories and books. The sisters who brought me up. It pains me that I left without a goodbye._

_Perhaps one day I can request for a visit back to the orphanage, but we'll see._

A/N: hey guys! really...late...update... I can't say how sorry I am...:/ I can't promise any regular updates, but please keep in mind that i WILL finish this story! anyway, I'm not too sure about the date thing for Madrielle's diary, so it's kind of a randomly picked one. And...as usual, REVIEWS PLEASE :D. Comments, suggestions and any improvements are all welcomed. :D


End file.
